Space Hulk : Death Angel
by Benyamin
Summary: Historia que estoy creando, basándome en el juego de mesa del mismo nombre, adaptándolo a mi propia historia con su propia trama.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en el juego de mesa Death Angel Space Hulk, de la compañía Fantasy Flight Games. Basado en la serie de Warhammer 40 000 (de Games Workshop). Por ende, yo no soy dueño o propietario de los nombres, lugares o demás. Solo eh usado el juego en si, como concepto para crear esta historia.

TRANSMISION: BR24HK2894...(A todas las escuadras en el sector disponibles)

"Se ah detectado una apertura de una grieta dimensional, una nave no identificada acaba de ingresar a nuestro espacio estelar de vuelo"

…... …... …... …... …... …... …...

"Se acaba de analizar por peso, forma y clase a la nave avistada, pertenece al planeta Qurro V, nave de clase de carga, dimensiones superiores a los parámetros normales, catalogado como una Space Hulk"

…... …... …... …... …... …...

"Se ah intentado mas de una ves comunicación con la nave, sin resultado alguno, se especula que la nave allá sido comprometida y tenga dentro peligros de la disformidad o un escuadrón de enemigos del imperio...se ordena inmediata exploración y dirigir la nave al planeta mas cercano: Baal"

–-

- Transmisión y misión recibida y aceptada – cambio...

"identifíquese por favor..."

- Sargento Gideon de la IV compañía de exterminadores de los Ángeles Sangrientos – cambio...

"...ID confirmada, Sargento Ud. y su equipo deben interceptar la nave y llevarla a Baal...

- Copiado, mi superior nos dará futuras ordenes – cambio...

"Que el emperador los guie... - cambio y fuera...

–-

Somos los Ángeles Sangrientos, un capitulo de los Marines Espaciales, el puño del emperador, y defensores de Terra, nuestra nave se dirigía de regreso a nuestro mundo natal Baal, cuando recibimos una nueva misión, explorar una nave catalogada como un Space Hulk, nave que podría contener enemigos del imperio, aberraciones de la disformidad u algo peor.

Nosotros somos la Élite, actualmente somos 12 los tripulantes de esta nave, a cargo de nuestro Capitán Lorenzo, nosotros los Exterminadores somos los soldados mas fuertes y resistentes de una capitulo entero de marines, nuestras armas son capaces de desolar ciudades y con nuestros puños y armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, somos capaces de tumbar al mas fiero demonio del Caos.

Esta es nuestra misión...esta es nuestra historia...

Lorenzo: resumen...

Gideon: capitán, las ordenes son interceptar a una nave catalogada como un Space Hulk, explorarla en busca de sobrevivientes o lo que encontremos dentro, vivo o muerto y re dirigirla hacia Baal

Lorenzo: que opinas Lexicario Calistarius...

Calistarius: por lo que se siente en la disformidad, ese navío contiene dentro algo horrible y espantoso, la energía oscura que emana es solo a muerte y destrucción...

Claudio: …...Caos?

Calistarius: negativo, hermano Claudio, si fuera el Caos, no dudaría en pedir que la nave sea destruida sin exploración alguna...esto es...es algo mas oscuro...

Lorenzo: xeno especie, tal ves...Eldars Oscuros u Orkos...alguna escoria se debe haber colado dentro, matado a la tripulación y querer desembarcar en algún planeta para atacar...reporte de armas y equipo?

Gideon: después de nuestra ultima exitosa misión destruyendo esa fortaleza Necron, aun tenemos armamento suficiente para entrar, limpiar o destruir esa nave.

Lorenzo: igual quiero una lista detallada hermano.

Gideon: como guste, tenemos; un cañón de asalto cargado y con 3 cargas extras, un lanzallamas pesado con 2 galones extras, 8 Bolteres de asalto, un par de cuchillas relámpago, un martillo trueno y un escudo tormenta. Aparte 8 de nosotros estamos equipados con puños de combate y uno con puño sierra y claro esta su arma de energía de Ud y el báculo de energía del Lexicario...

Lorenzo:...suficiente, eso bastara...sea lo que sea, será purificado a la fuerza o por la muerte.

Claudio: y que hay del segundo equipo, aun no llegan, deberían estar detrás nuestro...

Lorenzo: no hay tiempo hermano, pero igual envíales la señal y datos de la misión, es probable que cuando nos alcancen todo esto ya este terminado...

Claudio: muy bien, ordeno que los demás se preparen?

Lorenzo: con cautela hermano, no debemos ir todos a la vez, debemos movernos tácticamente, Gideon, tu iras con otros 5, selecciónalos a tu gusto, los demás estaremos listos...Claudio ordena a la nave que se dirija al Space Hulk y que se enganche para abordaje desde la parte lateral izquierda, por la entrada cerca al puerto de carga.

Claudio: afirmativo.

Gideon: iré a juntar a mi equipo y esperaremos en el hangar...

Calistarius: que la protección del emperador este sobre nosotros hermanos...

(Gideon estas listo? - cambio)

Gideon: listos y armados señor...Exterminadores presenten armas!

Zael: Lanzallamas pesado, cargado y listo, puño de combate también.

Omnio: Bolter listo y cargado, Auspex incorporado en mi puño de combate.

Claudio: par de Cuchillas Relámpago afiladas y listas para el combate.

Goriel: Bolter de asalto y puño de combate listos.

Noctis: Bolter de asalto y puño de combate con mira infrarroja incorporada, todo listo.

Gideon: Martillo Trueno y Escuda Tormenta uno en cada mano, listo para lo que sea.

(Copiado y escuchado hermanos, estamos acercándonos a la nave, en breves momentos nos engancharemos a ella y al abrirse las puertas de carga podrán ingresar, que el emperador los protegía)

"y dicho esto, con un golpe violento, las dos naves quedaron unidas, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar un humo gris con olor a muerte, los seis Exterminadores se pararon en fila y gritaron con una voz imponente la frace previa que les daría el coraje para adentrarse al peligro"

–- AND WE SHALL KNOW NO FEAR –-


	2. Chapter 2

"Los Exterminadores avanzaron por el corredor oscuro, utilizaron las luces equipadas en sus hombreras para alumbrar su camino. Como se sabe, la armadura de un Exterminador puede resistir muchos impactos de balas, sin dejar de proteger a su usuario, a pesar de ser muy pesada y grande, es un pequeño precio que se paga por tener uno de los lugares mas seguros del universo."

Gideon: movimientos?...

Omnio: nada hermano, todo sigue en calma, tal ves solo sea una mala premonición del Lexicario y todo este vacío...

Gideon: que el emperador oiga tus palabras hermano

"Avanzaron unos pasos mas, para toparse con la primera puerta de acceso (Void Lock), esta no tenia signos de haber sido forcejeada y los controles laterales estaban intactos, incluso el hermano Noctis, pudo acceder a la base de datos de la nave..."

Noctis: 48 tripulantes, 2 muertos por enfermedad, 2000 kilos de alimentos, 0 armas, un tanque de Prometio...y...POR BAAL!

Gideon: que pasa!

Noctis: esto es inusual, se supone que por la clase de descripción este navío es de carga, pero lleva un cargamento, que debía ser dejado en el mismo planeta Baal, no indica que es, pero esta en la bóveda principal...

Claudio: mas razón para apresurarse...claro, si es que ese cargamento no ah sido sustraído...

Gideon: Noctis, habré la puerta, prepárense todos para avanzar...Zael, listo el Lanzallamas?

Zael: solo señala y lo incinero...

"La puerta se abrió con un sonido fuerte, el oxido hizo que los engranes chillaran y el eco retumbo por todo el pasadizo que los Marines tenían en frente, era un corredor amplio (Black Holds) igual sin luz y muy sucio"

Gideon: que alguien active las luces...estar en esta situación es lo peor...

Omnio: 0 movimientos...

Noctis: creo que si llegamos al hangar de servicio, podre hacer algo, al menos con las luces de seguridad, si hay algo dentro, debe haber cortado el suministro principal...

Zael: o le gusta la oscuridad...

"avanzar y avanzar era lo único que se podía hacer, de frente sin voltear a ningún lado, se toparon con el hangar de servicio (Service Shaft)"

Omnio: 0 movimientos...

Gideon: muy bien Noctis has lo tuyo...

Noctis: afirmativo

Omnio:...0 movi...hmmm?

Claudio: pasa algo hermano?

Omnio: por un momento me pareció que había algo aquí mismo...

Claudio: un séptimo entre nosotros? tal ves el auspex esta fallando

Goriel: no creo hermano...siento algo en el aire, lo siento mas pesado...

Noctis: muy bien, las malas noticias es que desde aquí no puedo encender las luces de emergencia, la buena es que el Generador esta a unos cuantos metros

Gideon: entonces ahí vamos

Omnio: un momento!...tengo una señal...un objeto, signos de vida, esta a 300 metros de aquí en la dirección que Noctis indica...

Gideon: por el emperador que no sea enemigo, sino sufrirá las consecuencias...

"Al llegar el generador (Generatorium), todo estaba mas oscuro de lo normal, Noctis logro conectar su auspex al generador y comenzó su trabajo, cuando de repente sonó la radio de Gideon"

(Gideon me copias...)

Gideon: fuerte y claro Lorenzo

(como va todo?, algún percance?)

Gideon: negativo, Omnio capto algo aquí en el generador, pero no vemos nada, Noctis esta intentando encender las luces de seguridad, y, tenemos dentro de la nave un cargamento que se debía dirigir a Baal...

(muy bien hermano, la prioridad es ver si ese cargamento sigue en la nave)

Gideon: en eso estamos...

"Y dicho esto, las luces del generador se encendieron, su núcleo comenzó a girar y iluminar todo el cuarto, ahora con mas claridad, los exterminadores se pusieron en formación de circulo, la energía del generador comenzó a prender las luces de seguridad, que no tan potentes, alumbraban el camino"

Gideon: ok parece que fue una falsa alarma, sigamos avanzando...

"Pero no fue después de dar esta orden, que algo se movió por el techo, Goriel volteo al escuchar algo en la puerta, Omnio miro su Auspex...había 8 señales de vida con ellos en el cuarto...estaban arriba de ellos...eran lo peor que podían encontrar en una nave vacía en medio del espacio, las maquinas de muerte y destrucción...GENESTEALERS!"


	3. Chapter 3

"A pesar que la armadura de un Exterminador es lo suficiente resistente para soportar impactos o explosiones, las garras de los Genestealers son tan afiladas, mas que una cuchilla quirúrgica, capaz de cortar el mas fiero metal...en esta situación, lo exterminadores están en desventaja...pero que son los Genestealers?, estos seres alienígenos forman parte de una de las peores razas que te puedes encontrar en el universo, los Tyranidos, estos, son una razas de criaturas voraces que solo se dedican a drenar la energía vital de otros mundos para satisfacer el hambre de ellos mismos. En ocasiones pueden invernar por años debajo de la tierra, para de un momento a otro salir y arrasar con todo a su paso"

"Los Tyranidos siempre son guiados por una Mente Enjambre, quien da las ordenes y mantiene la coherencia (sinapsis) de todos en uno, si destruyes a la mente enjambre, las tropas Tyranidas perderían la moral y podrían huir, pero claro, llegar a la mismísima mente, no es tarea fácil, al igual que un batallón de soldados, algunos de estos se especializan en ciertas mañas, capaces de frenar el avance de los enemigos, este es el caso de los Genestealers, que son unas maquinas asesinas, perfectos infiltradores y sobre todo...muy letales..."

* * *

Claudio: Genestealers!

Noctis: por el emperador, nos tienen rodeados!

Zael: al fuego con eso, si se me interpone...pues lo quemo!

"Y dicho esto el hermano Zael acciono el gatillo del lanzallamas pesado, cual este dirigió su combustible a la abertura doble del cañón, disparando una ráfaga de fuego y muerte a los enemigos (Flamer Attack), la flama impacto de lleno en 3 de los 8 Genestealers que los tenían rodeados, dejando solo sus cuerpos derretidos por la tremenda presión del fuego"

Gideon: con cuidado marines, disparen contadamente, no queremos huecos en el casco de la nave...CUIDADO!

"Gideon volteo y de un solo disparo en la cabeza mato a otra bestia (Dead Aim)"

Goriel: esto esta mas sencillo ahora, es mejor salir de este cuarto y movernos por el corredor bajo (Lower Accesway) ahí tendremos mas espacio...MALDICION MI ARMA SE ENCASQUILLO! (Gun Jam)

Omnio: te tengo a cubierto hermano

"Pero lo que los Exterminadores no sabían, es que por debajo de ellos venían mas Genestealers, estos reventaron una lamina de metal del suelo y comenzaron a salir, Goriel agarro la cabeza de uno y la arranco con todo y espina vertebral"

* * *

Goriel: no podre disparar pero aun puedo matar

Gideon: Claudio! nos rodearan por el flanco derecho, abre camino hacia la puerta, te seguimos!

"Entre disparos de Bolters y ráfagas de fuego, los marines cargaron contra los Genestealers que estaban en la entrada, en la habitación había un caos sin fin (Chaos Battle)...pero los Exterminadores lograron abrirse paso, llegando al corredor bajo"

* * *

Gideon: No se detengan hermanos, avancen y solo volteen para meter una bala en el cráneo de quien se atreva a seguirnos! (Run and Gun)

Noctis: de frente, si seguimos de frente nos toparemos con el cuarto de control (Launch Control Room) ahí podremos contactar mas tranquilos a los demás y avisarles de la amenaza...

Gideon: dicho y echo hermano.

"Pero de uno de los costados oscuros del pasadizo, unas garras rompieron las paredes, un grupo de Genestealers se colaron en la formación de Exterminadores, dejando a Goriel y Noctis mas atrás..."

Noctis: Sigan hermanos, nosotros los detendremos!

Gideon: estas loco? somos un equipo...

Goriel: es en vano...los otros Genestealers vienen por detrás, quedarnos aquí solo haría que vengan mas y mas, confíen en nosotros...

Gideon: que el emperador los proteja con su velo...

* * *

"Dicho esto, los otros cuatro Exterminadores dejaron a sus dos compañeros, en la que seria, su peor batalla...


	4. Chapter 4

Gideon: sigan sin detenerse, ahí veo la puerta...Claudio, la abriré, tu y Omnio entren primero, Zael tu da fuego de cobertura.

Zael: entendido.

"Gideon se apresuro hacia la puerta, a pesar que los marines son agiles, las armaduras de Exterminador pesan mucho, haciendo muy difícil correr o hacer movimientos bruscos, una ves abierta la puerta, Omnio y Claudio entraron al cuarto de control, seguidos por Gideon, mientras Zael disparaba mas ráfagas de fuego, curiosamente los Genestealers que los habían seguido, disminuyeron en numero y hasta podría decirse que retrocedían. Con un estruendo la puerta se cerro de inmediato"

Zael: ya que ninguno de nosotros piensa volver por donde vinimos...me dispongo a sellar la puerta con algo de fuego, Gideon? alguna objeción?

Gideon:...debería decirte que volveremos por Goriel y Noctis, pero, no es que piense que están muertos, somos Exterminadores, no caemos tan fácil, pero estoy muy seguro que deben haberse movido a otro lado de la nave, no podrían estar en un solo lugar quietos...

* * *

Omnio: ya esta, la comunicación con nuestra nave esta lista, puedes hablar hermano.

Gideon: aquí Gideon, me copia alguien en la nave? - cambio

(Aquí Calistarius, reporte?)

Gideon: tenemos un serio problema, Genestealers ...y muchos, al parecer la nave esta infectada de ellos...

(entendido, llamare al hermano Lorenzo, esperen en la línea)

* * *

(Gideon, soy Lorenzo, ya me pusieron al tanto de la situación, como están Uds.?)

Gideon: ni muy bien que digamos, tuvimos que separarnos de Goriel y Noctis...asumimos que están en otro lado de la nave

(ya veo...si la nave esta llena de esas cosas, menos debe pisar Baal, eso solo haría que una flota enjambre detecte la nave y ataque el planeta, la nave debe ser destruida, pero claro esta, primero debemos recuperar a nuestros camaradas y a toda costa llegar a donde esta el cargamento que buscamos)

Gideon: entendido hermano, nosotros saldremos de aquí y según el mapa nos movilizaremos al corredor principal (Main Corridor), el hermano Omnio esta mandando el escaneo de los planos de la nave, no será una tarea fácil ir solos

(despreocupate, los que quedamos aquí entraremos al horno también, seremos un segundo grupo, iremos por la parte lateral, y nos encontraremos mas adelante, no perderemos la comunicación - cambio y fuera)

Gideon: entendido hermano, que el emperador nos reúna...

* * *

Gideon: reporte de armas?

Zael: solo 2 tanques...nada mas...

Omnio: 2 rondas mas de bolter, de ahí...puro golpe...

Claudio: no me mires hermano...el filo de mis cuchillas nunca se acaba...

Gideon: en si somos mas una unidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo...mas de lo que esperaría...en este tipo de situaciones es mejor alejarse de esas criaturas...Omnio, encontraste algo útil aquí?

Omnio: no mucho, la mayoría de los controles están rotos...los Genestealers debieron haber entrado a cada cuarto buscando alimentos...es mas, no se como entraron a esta nave...

Claudio: lo mas probable es que la nave aterrizo en algún planeta a recoger combustible u otra cosa y estos se metieron por algún lado...

Omnio: pero son demasiados para que nadie se haiga dado cuenta...es muy extraño, es mas...no se han dado cuenta que no hay restos de nadie de la tripulación, los Genestealers no son tan limpios a la hora de matar que digamos...

Gideon: es verdad...eso es muy cierto...tal ves mas adelante se nos develen los misterios, pero por ahora es mejor seguir...

Zael: hermanos, aquí hay un Servo Cráneo, se ve que no ah tenido uso por un largo tiempo, tal ves si lo llevamos a nuestra nave podamos ver si tiene data dentro.

Claudio: yo lo llevare, soy el mas "ligero" de todos.

* * *

"mientras en la nave principal de los Exterminadores"

Lorenzo:...Genestealers...en un space hulk...es raro...

Calistarius:...raro o extraño?

Lorenzo: no es lo mismo en este caso Lexicario?

Calistarius: para nada, si esto fuera una situación rara, seria algo fuera de lo común, y no es raro ver Tyranidos en naves abandonadas, por otro lado, si esta fuera una situación extraña, seria decir que, la aparición de estos, en este momento, en esa nave y llevando algo que era para dejar en Baal, seria de mucha extrañes...

Leon: si puedo opinar...solo diría que, esas cosas no piensan lo suficiente para hacer un plan de esa escala y, esas cosas no son de hacer planes...son...espontaneas...

Calistarius: indeed hermano, pero debes recordar, que a lo largo de la historia, esas criaturas han ido evolucionando poco a poco...

Lorenzo: muy bien, Leon, prepara a los demás, entraremos en 10 minutos.

Leon: afirmativo

Lorenzo: Lexicario, te pido que mandes y dejes en modo repetición un mensaje a nuestro tercer grupo, quiero tener a todo el equipo aquí, ahora.

Calistarius: claro, en estos instantes.

* * *

(Aquí el Lexicario Calistarius, enviando un mensaje a la nave secundaria. Pedimos inmediato acople, estamos investigando un Space Hulk, tenemos amenaza Tyranida dentro, en caso de llegar a nuestra nave, deberán saber que todo el equipo entro al Space Hulk, por ende, se entiende que la situación es grave. Repito, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible. - Cambio, y este mensaje se repetirá mas de una ves hasta contactar a los remitentes)

* * *

"A cientos de kilómetros del Space Hulk, una pequeña nave se mueve rápidamente, dentro, 4 pasajeros esperan con ansias, re encontrarse con su equipo"

Kaphael:...nos llego un mensaje de nuestra nave principal, lo pongo en pantalla?

Raziel: en efecto hermano.

* * *

Raziel: ya veo...Metraen, pon a toda marcha la nave, si es necesario revienta las turbinas, no hay tiempo que perder, nuestros hermanos nos necesitan, y nosotros necesitamos destruir a toda esa escoria hereje que pugna por el espacio...

Metraen: a la orden, Capellán Raziel.


	5. Chapter 5

"Entrada a la bitácora"

"Login: Capellán Raziel"

* * *

- Debo admitir que en estas ultimas semanas mi cuerpo se ah sentido mas pesado y cansado, y no físicamente, sino mentalmente, también no debo negar que ser un Capellán no es tarea fácil y menos, uno del capitulo de los Ángeles Sangrientos...

- Todo empezó desde nuestra ultima campaña juntos, yo y todo el equipo, al mando del hermano Lorenzo, lo que parecía que seria una victoria exitosa, casi se vuelve una masacre, de por si se sabe que cuando hemos cumplido un objetivo, ya no se realizan mas acciones, mas esta fue la excepción del hermano Claudio...

- Claudio manifestó lo que un marine de su edad, estilo de vida y experiencia no lo haría, la fiebre roja...como así la llamo, la llaman algunos, es una maldición en los marines de la compañía de los Ángeles Sangrientos, cuando un marine presenta esta maldición, su sangre hierve, es consumido por un frenesí de acciones alocadas, se lanza contra los enemigos mas cercanos, acabando con ellos sin darles piedad, es mas, si el sujeto es herido, derrotado u otro factor que le impida seguir peleando, la fiebre roja, acciona un mecanismo de no sentir dolor, haciendo que el sujeto se reincorpore en el ataque, la única forma de pararlo es la muerte o que él mismo pare solo...también, si el sujeto ah terminado toda su "labor".

* * *

- Este fue el caso de Claudio, ya habíamos acabado con las fuerzas de Eldars Oscuros que atacaron ese planeta, teníamos rehenes para interrogación, mas en ese momento la fiebre reventó en Claudio, se lanzo en carga contra los rehenes, matándolos sin capacidad de reacción alguna, lo peor de todo es que en su frenesí, no distinguió a León e intento atacarlo, no fuera por Noctis y Lorenzo que lo detuvieron cada uno de un brazo, para ser golpeado por el Martillo Trueno de Gideon, dejándolo inconsciente...

- Todos sabíamos que esta situación no debía pasar por alto, si el mismo Lexicario se enteraba de esto ocurrido, negaría que era imposible que a esa edad Claudio manifestara la fiebre roja, y que sus actos fueron por culpa de la disformidad y que no habría otra solución que exiliar o matar a Claudio, por el bien de todos...así piensan los Lexicarios...y eso que dicen, que nosotros, los Capellanes, somos mas callados y estrictos...

- Para ser sincero no me llevo bien con Calistarius y sus formas "ortodoxas" de llevar el cause de las aguas, así que conversando con Lorenzo, se llego a un acuerdo y que este incidente seria pasado por alto, camuflado y sellado en nuestras mentes, claro esta...si volviera a pasar...

* * *

- Claro que apenas llegásemos a Baal, Claudio debería pasar por un examen, pero aunque sea eso es peor que irse a otra dimensión o morir...por otro lado, escribo todo esto antes de llegar a la nave principal, mas ahora que nos dirigimos mas rápido que de lo de costumbre, esa llamada de alerta de nuestros camaradas no puede dejarse pasar por alto y menos si Tyranidos están a la orden del día...

- Solo 5 veces eh estado en combates contra Tyranidos, solo 5...porque usualmente no vuelves para contarlas...incluso ver a una horda de Tyranidos es escalofriante para un simple marine, esas criaturas...las hay de todos los tipos, Biovoros, Hormagantes, Lictors...los temidos Carnifex...incluso criaturas gigantescas, que mas que asustarte, te dan ganas de tumbarlas...

- Recuerdo la ves cuando me vi cara a cara con el viejo "Old One Eye", un Carnifex que perdió un ojo, y por orgullo, decidió no regenerarlo, orgullo, dirá alguien, esas cosas tienen orgullo?, pues para que lean, que esas "cosas" están evolucionando...y rápido...

- Estaba yo frente a un Lictor, este salto para atacarme, mi Bolter no tenia mas balas, pero en un movimiento rápido lo use para golpear a la bestia, la cual callo al piso, mientras levantaba mi Crosius Arcanum, recite unas letanías para podrir el alma de mi enemigo y después rematarlo de un solo golpe, un golpe de un Crosius no lo llegas a contar...pero fue aquí, cuando por detrás, un golpe reventó el piso...al voltear, me di con la visión del mismísimo "Old One Eye"...

* * *

- El maldito me miro un buen rato, yo no me movía, menos el lictor...si lo hacia yo volteaba y lo remataba, pero si lo hacia...el Carnifex arremetería contra mi por la espalda...pero era como si la bestia, mentalmente le dijera al Lictor "muévete" y este se intento parar...

- Voltee y arremetí contra él usando mi Crosius, el golpe retumbo el aire y la criatura salió volando varios metros con el cuello roto...pero yo sabia que el Carnifex estaba detrás mío...tal ves con una garra en alto para partirme la espalda...solo cerré los ojos y recite mentalmente otras letanías para maldecir el alma de mi asesino...mas paso un momento...que no paso nada...así que decidí voltear, para darme con la sorpresa que el Carnifex seguía en su sitio sin moverse...por un momento me confundió el asunto, pero fijando la vista...en su ojo derecho que aun le quedaba, una luz...un ponto rojo de luz estaba sobre este...era un puntero laser...la mira de una arma poderosa...un Lanzamisiles Ciclón...

- El Carnifex rugió y se retiro corriendo, haciendo sonidos grotescos, tal ves maldecía...el asunto era, que había sido salvado...al voltearme, vi que el hermano Adron estaba a mas de 300 metros atrás mío, sin moverse, apuntando con la mira hasta perder de vista al monstruo.

* * *

"Muchas gracias hermano"

- No hay de que, Capellán, Ud. hubiera hecho los mismo por mi...

"En efecto..."

- Mas bien, ahora me debe un favor, si no es molestia...

"Pídame hermano"

- Maldiga mi arma con sus rezos, maldígala para que nunca falle y destroce al hereje...

"Con mucho gusto hermano, ese tipo de pedidos, se realizan sin pensarlo".

- Y después de esto, nos retiramos de ese planeta, que ya no tenia vida alguna, y como ya nos acercamos a nuestro destino, termino este recital de mi bitácora, esperando escribir un día mas.

"MATA AL MUTANTE, PURGA EL HEREJE, LIMPIA AL SUCIO"

"KILL THE MUTANT, PURGE THE HERETIC, CLEAN THE UNCLEAN"


	6. Chapter 6

"El equipo de Gideon miro al corredor principal...tenia huecos en las paredes...olía a muerte...y estaba oscuro...el perfecto nido para una emboscada, la puerta atrás de ellos, en el cuarto del panel de control, había sido sellada...no había vuelta atrás..."

* * *

Gideon: Omnio si seguimos por aquí a donde nos llevara el camino?

Omnio: al Apothecarion (Aphotecarion) hermano...

Gideon: bien, eso esta muy bien, ahí podremos curar heridas o encontrar algo útil, es mas traza una ruta en un tu Auspex para triangular el posible lugar de encuentro entre nuestro equipo y el de Lorenzo.

Omnio: justo en eso eh estado en estos minutos

Zael: como siempre...Omnio salva el día...

Omnio: si tu lo dices hermano

Zael: pero es obvio, el Auspex hace todo...es mas debería haber un Auspex con piernas mecánicas...

Claudio: tengo al Servo Cráneo...aunque no sirve...

Zael: los Servos son útiles...pero no tiene piernas...

Claudio:...en estos momentos te pones a decir esas cosas...hermano...

Zael: que te puedo decir...si SE, que puedo quemar a un enemigo, y SE que esta aquí y SE que no lo tengo en frente...mientras mas tiempo pase y no lo pueda quemar...

Omnio: te pondrás a deducir muchas cosas...no es así?

Zael: indeed hermano indeed!

Gideon: muy bien, fin de la conversa, hacia delante hermanos, por el emperador!

FOR THE GLORY OF THE EMPEROR WE SHALL ADVANCE

* * *

Gideon: Omnio ve adelante, tu Auspex guía el camino (Forward Scouting)

Omnio: 0 movimientos...

Zael: se acuerdan esa vez, cuando estábamos en ese complejo subterráneo...y a Leon se le encasquillo el Cañón de Asalto...podían creerlo?

Omnio: 0 movimientos...si, lo recuerdo, fue horrible...

Claudio: si no fuera porque eso paso cuando ese túnel estaba por terminar...

Omnio: 0 movimientos...

Zael: lo raro es que a él, se le encasquille, tanto dice que lo limpia a diario...

Omnio: 0...1...3...5 movimientos...

Claudio: OK Zael, creo que tus historias aburrieron tanto a los Tyranidos que nos vienen a callar...

Zael: ese era el plan...

Gideon: OK NADIE AVANZE, TODOS POSICIONES DE DEFENZA (Defensive Stance)

* * *

"De los orificios de las paredes, salieron Genestealers, primero 2, 3 pero aumentaron en numero, aunque eran muchos, eran presa fácil para el Lanzallamas Pesado"

Zael: VEN se los dije, esto era parte del plan!

Gideon: no te desconcentres hermano...

Omnio: estamos a 100 metros de la puerta, avancemos despacio mientras nos cubrimos...

Claudio: yo voy primero, no tengo miedo a correr y tumbar a quien se ponga en frente

"Dicho esto, las Cuchillas Relámpago de los puños de Claudio se encendieron en electricidad y Claudio salió en carga contra la puerta"

Zael: eh...hay un problema...los bichos se metieron en los huecos de nuevo...

Gideon: huyen? otra ves? que extraño...CLAUDIO, algo por ahí?

Claudio: negativo...ni un solo rasguño en el metal

Omnio: entonces apresurémonos a la puerta!

"Pero dicho esto, todo el techo se callo encima de ellos, los Genestealers habían roto las bases de metal, todo los escombros cayeron encima de los marines aplastándolos y dejándolos inmóviles"

* * *

Gideon: Maldición!, Zael, dame fuego al techo, QUEMA EL MALDITO TECHO!

Zael: mi brazo...el arma, esta debajo de los escombros...Omnio ayúdame a levantar esta basura...

Gideon: CLAUDIO, PUEDES MOVERTE?

"Seis Genestealers cayeron del techo, aplastando a Gideon y Claudio que estaban bajo los escombros"

Zael: OMNIO DISPARA!

"Omnio abrió fuego matando a 2 de ellos, pero los otros 4 se lanzaron sobre Gideon, cual este, reunió toda la fuerza en su brazo izquierdo, para poder levantar el pesado Escudo Tormenta y usarlos de defensa, solo para escuchar como las garras de las bestias lo arañaban"

Zael: MALDICION, Claudio, ya despierta!, y mi maldito Flamer debajo de toda esta basura...

Omnio: Zael, abre la puerta, busca algo útil como arma, yo te cubro!

* * *

"Zael abrió la puerta y busco lo primero que podía ser usado como arma, encontró un galón de liquido criogénico, mas la abertura estaba trabada y si la forcejeaba, podría explotarle en la cara"

Claudio: donde...ah? no puedo levantarme, tengo todo esto encima...

Gideon: DIMELO A MIIIIIIIII! MALDITAS BESTIAS

Omnio: maldición, no tengo mas balas, solo mate a 2 mas...tendré que ir a la carga...

Zael: solo encontré esto

"pero de una escotilla de la parte de abajo, un Genestealer salió, lanzándose sobre Zael y tumbándolo al piso, Zael callo y el galón de liquido callo al piso rodando hacia Omnio, este lo cogió, se saco el puño de combate para no dañar al Auspex y se lanzo sobre los 2 Genestealers que ya casi atravesaba el escudo de Gideon"

Omnio: MUERTE A LOS XENOS!

"Y dicho esto, tumbo a los dos monstruos, lanzándolos lejos de donde estaba Gideon, estos se incorporaron en instantes, arremetieron contra Omnio, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, las garras aceradas atravesaron de lleno el pecho del Exterminador, no sin antes este, meter un ultimo golpe al galón de liquido criogénico, reventándolo y haciendo que todo el liquido callera encima de él y de las bestias, el resultado...los 3 quedaron congelados en la posición que fueron impactados, solo para caer por el peso de ellos mismos al piso y reventarse en cientos de pedazos..."

* * *

"Gideon se incorporo, voltio a ver a Zael, que había logrado aplastar a su agresor contra la pared, voltio a mirar a los restos de Omnio...su hermano se saco el Auspex para no dañarlo, era un regalo antes de partir..."

"Zael fue a ayudar a Claudio, mientras Claudio maldecía lo ocurrido, Zael se ofreció a cargar el Auspex de ahora en adelante, mas Gideon le dijo que él lo llevaría, él era el líder de la escuadra, el tomaría la responsabilidad..."

"Los marines entraron al Aphotecarion a tratarse sus heridas, igual, cada puerta cerrada era una nueva puerta sellada, mas parecía que se adentraban en un túnel sin retorno...estuvieron callados un buen rato, uno de ellos ya no estaba entre ellos, hoy habían perdido mas de lo que ganarían en esta batalla, mas los marines no deben rendirse y solo les quedaba reorganizarse (Reorganize)".


	7. Chapter 7

Lorenzo: muy bien no hay tiempo que perder, si estamos todos listos...

Calistarius: un momento Lorenzo, no crees que alguien se deba quedar en la nave? digo, si esas cosas en ese numero, se metieron a esta nave sin que nadie se diera cuenta...podría pasar lo mismo en la nuestra...

Leon: el Lexicario tiene mucha razón, suene imposible de creer, yo lo creo, esas cosas podrían entrar y todo seria en vano...

Lorenzo: si había pensado esa posibilidad, pero mientras menos seamos mas difícil será esto, y si dejamos a uno de nosotros y lo atacan, no podría defenderse solo...tenemos que correr el riesgo eh ir todos, ya después nos encargaremos de limpiar nuestra nave.

Calistarius: Como digas hermano.

Lorenzo: si no hay otra objeción...ADELANTE HERMANOS! (Onward Brothers)

* * *

"No fue mucho para que Lorenzo y su equipo se topasen con una puerta sellada"

Leon: la vuelo a tiros?

Lorenzo: no Leon guarda balas para los enemigos, Valencio, nos haces el favor?

Valencio: a sus ordenes

"El exterminador comenzó a cortar la puerta usando su Puño Sierra, no paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta caiga estrepitosamente al suelo"

Valencio: todo listo

Lorenzo: Calistarius detectas algo?

Calistarius: negativo...

Scipio: según el ultimo escaneo que nos enviaron, cerca de aquí debería estar un corredor en forma de ele, si volteamos a la izquierda llegaríamos a un tipo de almacén

Lorenzo: perfecto, lo único raro es que no hay Tyranidos cerca...

Calistarius: tal ves la conmoción del primer grupo fue suficiente para que todos se aglomeren contra ellos...

* * *

"Los marines alcanzaron el cuarto almacén sin problemas, no había señales de nada, ni tripulación, ni de Tyranidos, a pesar que no tenían un Auspex para guiarse, el Lexicario invocaba a sus poderes Psiconicos para abrirse paso en la oscuridad"

Lorenzo: reporte...

Scipio: bueno el mapa solo nos sirve pasando el siguiente corredor...llegaremos al Control Criogénico (Cryo Control), ahí tal ves pueda obtener mas data al respecto...

Deino: alguno de Uds., cree, que en ese lugar se haiga originado todo?

Calistarius: es posible hermano, pero no lo sabremos hasta llegar ahí...

* * *

"Una ves mas, los marines no tuvieron problemas en llegar al cuarto de control criogénico...pero esa habitación se encontraba oscura, las únicas luces salían de unos contenedores, que al parecer, algo los rompió por dentro, había cables eléctricos regados por todos lados y del techo caían mas cables"

Lorenzo: Deino, Scipio, vean que pueden sacar de aquí, no me gusta mucho este lugar...

Leon: esperare en la puerta, por si algo intenta seguirnos.

Lorenzo: excelente idea hermano.

Calistarius: interesante...

Lorenzo: pasa algo?

Calistarius: aquí se siente una gran energía, pero es obvio al ojo, que de aquí no se origino todo el enjambre, aquí...se cultivo algo...

Valencio:...cultivo? no dirás que alguien cultivo a esas cosas aquí?

Calistarius: no, eso no es posible, los Tyranidos, no son de usar tecnología humana...pero que pasa, si los humanos aquí lo hicieron?

Deino: pues serian unos blasfemos y estúpidos, quien en su sano juicio quiere...

Scipio: encontré algo, es una bitácora hablada, solo tiene 3 entradas leíbles, lo pondré en la pantalla principal...

"Día 35 de nuestro viaje, nos ah llegado un pedido de un planeta cercano, desean que llevemos un artefacto hacia Baal, dicen que es una reliquia, a nosotros nos extraña que nos pidan eso a nosotros, que somos unos comerciantes cargueros"

"Día 38, ahora en este planeta, llamado Ictis II, nos han explicado la situación mas a fondo, la reliquia fue encontrada por unos exploradores, en una ruinas, y nosotros somos el único navío que pasa en años por aquí, así que hemos aceptado la misión, la llevaremos a Baal, pero primero debemos dejar un cargamento en otro planeta cerca de aquí, Daed.

"Día 62, hemos llegado a Daed, pero no hemos encontrado a nadie, el comité que nos recibe de costumbre no esta, todo esta desierto, parece que todo mundo se fue, se rumorea que a habido un avistamiento de Tyranidos en los alrededores, será mejor salir de aquí...

Scipio: ahí acaba el texto...

Calistarius: entonces, esas cosas se metieron en ese momento, el planeta no estaba vacío, estaba llenos de Tyranidos, deben haber matado a la gente, y usaron este momento para abordar...

Lorenzo: si pero...no hay nadie en esta nave...es como que, todos aquí bajaron, y solo subieron Tyranidos...

Deino: ya termine de inspeccionar aquí, en estos contenedores no había nada, falsa alarma...

Scipio: Oh...creo que esto responde tus dudas hermano Lorenzo, es una entrada que se quedo sin guardar en la bitácora, al parecer, la ultima...

"Día 65, nos hemos predispuesto a largarnos de aquí, ah habido movimiento en las afueras de la nave y dos de nosotros han desaparecido...tenemos mucho miedo...acabo de recibir un mensaje desde el espacio, el planeta esta cerrado en cuarentena...no podemos salir, tememos por nuestra vidas, el mensaje dice que este planeta esta infectado por Tyranidos, a pesar que están mandando apoyo...sabemos que nuestro final será horrible y doloroso...no tenemos a donde huir salvo quedarnos en la misma nave...mas eso es mas peligroso aun, así que todos saldremos y acamparemos lejos de aquí...no queremos estar cerca de algo inflamable, cuando la guerra entre Tyranidos y...que ya nos lo confirmaron, Marines espaciales, estalle aquí...en especial de ese capitulo...los..."

Scipio: fin...

Calistarius: eso explica mas las cosas, los pobres diablos salieron y murieron, la nave fue abordada y las bestias vinieron...lo que no se explica, es como pilotearon la nave...es mas como la despegaron...

Lorenzo: lo que a mi me sorprende...es que capitulo de marines, dejo que una nave escape de la cuarentena...

Deino: a menos que todo el batallón de marines haiga muerto en combate

Lorenzo: que el emperador no te oiga, ya que eso seria algo muy grave, pero un asunto a la vez

* * *

"De pronto el piso tembló y debajo de donde estaba parado el hermano Scipio, el piso se abrió y este callo (Stalking From The Shadows), los demás marines se asomaron por el agujero, solo para ver a muchos Genestealers encima de Scipio atacándolo..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Scipio callo un piso hacia abajo, es aquí cuando media docena de Genestealers se abalanzo sobre el pobre Exterminadores, sus compañeros se asomaron por el hueco que dejo"

Valencio: maldición, que hacemos!

Leon: que pasa ahí atrás!?

Lorenzo: cubre tu posición Leon...

Deino: hermano...si no vamos Scipio...

Calistarius: tal vez ya sea muy tarde...

"Lorenzo no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo por el agujero (Lead By Example), cayo al lado de la multitud y arremetió con su espada de energía volando la cabeza de 2 de las bestias, las demás, al ver esto, saltaron contra Lorenzo"

Leon: ya basta...si no van yo voy...

"Leon apretó el gatillo del Cañón de Asalto, el cual dirigió las balas desde el compartimiento de municiones hacia el primer cañón de los 6 giratorios, disparo haciendo un circulo alrededor de él, que mas su peso, fue suficiente para romperse y caer junto con él hacia el piso de abajo"

Leon: coman metal monstruos!

"Y de una sola ráfaga Leon mato a los demás Genestealers que quedaban...Lorenzo se acerco al cuerpo de Scipio...quien no sobrevivió al ataque de las garras aceradas..."

Lorenzo: malditas bestias...en efecto...han evolucionado...y si están aquí...debe haber mas...pero nosotros somos marines espaciales...también sabemos jugar sucio...

* * *

"El hermano Deino comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el corredor oscuro, no tenia rumbo fijo, pero a cada paso, golpeaba su Bolter de Asalto contra las paredes, luego de avanzar unos 100 metros, daba la vuelta y repetía la acción...mientras, en una esquina oscura, el Lexicario estuvo invocando a la disformidad, para mimetizar su aura a la de una figura familiar para los Tyranidos, esto mas los sonidos de Deino, hicieron que mucho alboroto ocurriera en las paredes alrededor de ellos".

"Leon y Valencio estaba escondidos en modo de guardia (Overwatch), mientras que Lorenzo y Calistarius se movilizaron por el piso de abajo (Stealth Tactics)...la puerta al frente de Deino colapso, y decenas de Genestealers ingresaron chillando, Deino retrocedió...el Lexicario utilizo su cetro de energía para reventar todo el piso y todos los Genestealers cayeron en frente de Calistarius y de Lorenzo"

"Lorenzo dio un paso a adelante, él tenia a decenas de bestias sedientas de muerte, lo miraban y mostraban los dientes, mas Lorenzo no retrocedió, se paro en frente de ellas en posición de ataque (Intimidation) y justo cuando las bestias se abalanzaron sobre él, Leon y Valencio abrieron fuego desde arriba, una lluvia de pólvora, metal y muerte callo sobre todos los Genestealers, estos sin tener a donde huir comenzaron a hacer movimientos absurdos, que fueron aprovechados por Calistarius y Lorenzo para rematar a los pocos que quedaban"

* * *

Leon: ok yo conté que mate 22...Valencio jura que 8...

Calistarius: aquí hay 40 cuerpos...tal ves alguno huyo despavorido.

Lorenzo: pero esto a sido suficiente para dar el mensaje, que no se metan con nosotros...

Deino: y para honrar a nuestro hermano caído en acción!

Calistarius: hablando de caídos...dos del equipo de Gideon se separaron de ellos, tal vez nos los topemos...lamentablemente, vivos o muertos...

Lorenzo: que el emperador tenga piedad por ellos...

* * *

"En otro lado de la nave"

Goriel: corre Noctis...corre!

Noctis: 0 balas...

Goriel: a mi me queda un cargador, entremos a ese cuarto...rápido cierra la puerta y tráncala con lo que sea!

Noctis: ayúdame a mover este armatoste...listo estamos a salvo...por el emperador...eso estuvo cerca...(Temporary Sanctuary)...


	9. Chapter 9

"Goriel y Noctis trancaron la puerta de metal con todo lo que pudieron encontrar a la mano, mas detrás de ella no se escuchaba intento alguno de querer entrar de parte de nadie..."

Goriel: ósea que solo te queda una carga mas...

Noctis: así es hermano...y a juzgar por nuestra ubicación en contra de nuestro grupo, mas el tiempo que hemos perdido, el equipo de Gideon esta al doble de distancia de nosotros...y, en la dirección opuesta...

Goriel: y no tenemos comunicación con la nave principal...aunque el hermano Gideon ya debe haberles contado de la situación, así que tenemos mas chances de toparnos con el nuevo grupo que entro aquí...

Noctis: o apoyarlo...

* * *

"Los minutos pasaron y los marines seguían en ese cuarto, ni un sonido se escuchaba desde afuera, en estos momentos estuvieron investigando si habría formas de salir de este lugar..."

Noctis: por debajo no se puede y por los lados menos...es mas, hay una rendija en el techo, pero con nuestros pesos de las armaduras seria inútil...solo queda...romper una pared...

Goriel: o salir...francamente no se cual es peor, hacer mas bulla, es mas pueden pensar que ya ni estamos aquí...

Noctis: aun hay una chance, en el cuarto de al frente, del que estamos, la puerta estaba abierta, no se si ese cuarto tenga mas chances de sernos útil.

Goriel: hmmmm tu di, yo te sigo.

Noctis: ok lo haremos, es un 50% de chances de obtener algo mas...

* * *

"Noctis y Goriel retiraron uno a uno los escombros con los que trancaron la puerta, cuando falto uno, Noctis retrocedió y apunto con su Bolter cargado de la ultima ronda de balas hacia la puerta, Goriel retiro el ultimo estorbo y abrió la puerta...no había rastro alguno de enemigo...Goriel salió primero voltio rápidamente, le dio la señal a Noctis quien salió apresuradamente del cuarto, ambos entraron rápido al cuarto de al frente, cerraron la puerta y activaron las linternas que alumbro todo el cuarto, para encontrar con sorpresa a un solo Genestealer escondido durmiendo"

Goriel: monstruo maldito ven aquí!

"Y antes que el monstruo pudiera atacar Goriel lo agarro con sus manos por el cuello y lo fue asfixiando, lentamente, lentamente hasta que el Genestealer dejo de moverse...abrieron la puerta y lo lanzaron al piso, paso seguido cerraron la puerta y la trancaron"

Goriel: es mejor sin bulla, así no alerta a los demás

Noctis: mira hermano el emperador nos ilumina con su gloria!

"Y en el cuarto se encontraba una unidad de control, con acceso a comunicaciones, (Rewarded Faith)"

Noctis: intentare contactar la nave...

Goriel: si es que hay alguien...

Noctis: creo que te leyeron la mente, no hay nadie, es mas hay un mensaje en modo repetición, al parecer mandado para la nave secundaria

Goriel: entonces el asunto se puso mas feo y piden a todo el equipo de una vez...solo espero que los demás estén bien y que no piensen que estamos muertos...

Noctis: creo que lo mas obvio seria volver a la nave, sin un mapa o forma de saber donde están los demás, no podremos hacer mucho, es mas, si nos perdemos peor, solo entorpeceríamos con una nueva misión de rescate...

Goriel: si, eso es lo mejor, de paso que si llegamos a la nave podríamos contactar a los demás y decirles que estamos a salvo.

* * *

"Y dicho esto, por una segunda ves, los Exterminadores salieron de su recinto de soledad, en si, tenían que volver por donde habían huido"

Noctis: tu contaste cuantos nos seguían?

Goriel: como unos 6 u 8...

Noctis: si uno, es el que acabas de matar, tenemos d que, o se fueron de largo o volvieron por donde vinimos...

Goriel: eso es, si supieran que nosotros volveríamos no?

Noctis: no, creo que seria mas, porque saben que por ahí entramos aquí...en otras palabras buscaran nuestra nave...

Goriel: ósea que a donde vallamos estamos destinados a encontrarnos...MUY BIEN...si no queda otra, y tanto insisten...a darles lo que pidan...


	10. Chapter 10

"Gracias a la buena memoria de los Exterminadores, estos pudieron volver por el mismo camino que entraron, para darse con la sorpresa que, frente a la puerta que conectaba su nave con esta, cinco Genestealers estaba rasguñando la puerta"

Goriel: Oh mira...eran 5...

Noctis: si hermano...una ronda de balas, recuerda, solo una...

Goriel: ok yo flanqueo, llamo su atención, tu mata de uno en uno...

Noctis: así se hará

"Goriel cargo en carrera por la derecha, mientras Noctis se quedo en el medio, un grito que salió del casco de Goriel fue suficiente para alertar a los Genestealers que se encontraban en su labor, los cuales cargaron en lleno contra Goriel. Noctis apunto con la mira laser que tenia acoplada a su puño de combate y a donde el puntero indicaba una bala caía, de esa manera cayeron 3 bestias"

"Mas el asunto no seria tan fácil, el conteo fue mal, y de por atrás de Noctis dos Genestealers saltaron, tumbándolo al piso y estropeando la mira, sin decir que su Bolter salió volando...Goriel, tenia en frente a dos y Noctis a dos encima...era una batalla en desventaja..."

"Un Genestealer salto contra Goriel, este lo agarro de la cabeza y lanzo contra el otro, pero este, salto hacia una pared y se impulso de lleno contra el marine, sus garras se clavaron en el casco y una atravesó su ojo, un grito de dolor salió de Goriel, mientras Noctis logro voltearse y golpear con su Puño de Combate a un Genestealer, dejándolo inconsciente, Noctis logro pararse, solo para recibir otra embestida de la otra bestia"

"Goriel jadeaba, del agujero de su casco salía sangre, había perdido un ojo, y, aunque le quedaba uno, logro ver el arma de Noctis tirada, corrió en carga, mientras, un Genestealer se lanzo contra su pierna, rasgando su armadura y haciendo que el marine caiga al piso, el otro salto encima de Goriel y le clavo las garras en la espalda, pero Goriel volteo y le metió un balazo en la cara, la otra bestia que venia por detrás, recibió una ráfaga de metal caliente, cayendo muerta al piso. Por otro lado Noctis no tenia un bonito final, el monstruo le había clavado todas su garras en el casco...el cuerpo inerte de Noctis no se movía...Goriel al ver esto arremetió contra la bestia, le tiro el bolter sin uso, le tiro un cadáver de Genestealer, pero esta esquivo todo y dio un ultimo salto contra Goriel, quien alisto un ultimo golpe de su puño de combate"

* * *

"Se escucho un estruendo a lo lejos y luego...solo silencio

* * *

"Mientras tanto en el Apothecarion, el equipo de Gideon terminaba de curarse las heridas"

Gideon: reporte?

Zael: todo listo, el ultimo tanque cargado...solo uno...que lastima...

Claudio: lastima es saber que de los 6 que entramos solo somos 3...

Zael: solo sabemos que uno a muerto, tened fe en los otros 2, Goriel y Noctis son hábiles y no caerán tan fácil...

Gideon: según el Auspex, si salimos de aquí y vamos de frente, nos toparemos con un corredor en T, si vamos a la izquierda estará el almacén principal...y lo que tanto hemos buscado...

Zael: y a la derecha?...

Gideon:...un Tanque de Prometio (Promethium Tank)...


	11. Chapter 11

Zael: UN TANQUE DE PROMETIO?! eso si es potencia...

Claudio: tranquilo hermano, tu sabes que si eso explota, media nave se va al vacío...

Gideon: en efecto, el Prometio es un liquido muy inflamable y explosivo, un tanque de un tamaño promedio para este tipo de naves seria una explosión devastadora...pero igual no podemos dejarla pasar por debajo...si a un Genestealer, se le ocurre rasguñarlo...

Zael: adiós misión...

Gideon: indeed, será mejor que pasemos por ahí, y abramos la válvula de escape, para que el liquido salga al espacio...

Zael: que desperdicio...

"Los Marines llegaron a la recamara donde se encontraba el Tanque De Prometio (Promethium Tank), cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos mientras Zael se quedo en guardia, Claudio y Gideon se acercaban a las válvulas. Mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, detrás del tanque se encontraban cuatro Genestealer escondidos..."

Claudio:...Gideon...

Gideon:...lo se...si tu llegas a rasgar el tanque o yo a golpearlo y se habré una brecha...

Claudio: el liquido saldrá por todo el cuarto...y si Zael dispara...

Zael: en serio que desperdicio...pasa algo ahí atrás?

Gideon: Zael ven aquí despacio...

"Un Genestealer salto encima del tanque y cargo contra Gideon, este se defendió con su escudo, otros dos cargaron contra Claudio, quien no tuvo otra opción que defenderse cubriéndose con los brazos"

Zael: ah...era eso...es mejor una nueva estrategia...(Strategize)

"Dicho esto, Zael apunto a los dos Genestealer que atacaban a Claudio, calibro la llama del arma para que salga en menor potencia y disparo, el resultado, un Genestealer muerto y el otro salió despavorido a las oscuridades del cuarto (Cleansing Flames). Mientras tanto, Gideon empujo a su contrincante y lo golpeo con el martillo mandándolo volar por los aires, solo para ser recibido por una ráfaga de fuego"

Zael: mírenlo quemarse...hasta podría decir que pide ayuda!

* * *

"Pero el marine canto victoria muy pronto, el cuarto Genestealer, había dado toda la vuelta al cuarto ocultándose en la oscuridad, salió por detrás de Zael, mas el marine reacciono rápido y logro cubrirse con el Lanzallamas Pesado. Gideon al ver esto, lanzo el pesado Escudo Tormenta, cual se clavo en el pecho de la bestia mandándolo empotrarse contra una de las paredes de metal"

Gideon: Zael! estas bien?

Zael: no...se estropeo mi arma...no mas fuego hermanos...

Gideon: es bueno saber que sigues en pie hermano...

Zael: una ves mas...QUE DESPERDICIO!

Claudio: hasta en el peor momento...dices esas cosas...ahora nos quedamos sin armas de alcance...

Gideon: indeed, pero el objetivo es vaciar ese tanque de prometio, y estén al tanto, un Genestealer sigue vivo...

"Los marines se acercaron al tanque y abrieron las válvulas, el Prometio comenzó a salir hacia el espacio, se podía ver por una de las ventanas, ya que el cuarto donde estaban, estaba en uno de los costados de la gran nave"

Claudio: Gideon, un solo Genestealer...SOLO...sin sinapsis?

Gideon:...hmmm eso me eh dado cuenta, pelean hasta en grupos pequeños...

Claudio: será que hay algo mas en la nave que les da sinapsis?

Gideon: esperemos que solo sea algo pequeño...

* * *

"Mientras el prometio salía al espacio el cuarto comenzó a temblar y tres paredes laterales se cayeron, decenas de Genestealer entraron. Los marines sorprendidos, corrieron hacia la puerta por donde entraron..."

Gideon: corred hermanos, nos superan en numero (decía Gideon mientras rescataba su escudo enterrado en el pecho de la bestia muerta)

Claudio: yo abro la puerta, Uds. entren primero!

Gideon: Zael, donde rayos estas?

"Mas Zael estaba al lado del tanque de prometio rodeado de decenas de Genestealer sedientos de muerte, el arma no había sido lo único estropeado del marine, la otra garra del Genestealer que lo ataco, atravesó su abdomen y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, ninguno de sus compañeros se percato de eso hasta ahora"

Gideon: ZAEL MUEVETE!

Zael: no hay mas camino para mi hermano, estoy acabado, MAS, esta es una perfecta oportunidad de APROVECHAR la situación!

Claudio: no me digas que piensa...

Gideon: si lo hará...como hay menos combustible dentro...no afectara tanto al caso de la nave, y con suerte, las defensas repararan el daño momentáneamente...

Claudio: ZAEL MALDITO BASTARDO...

Zael: el sentimiento es mutuo hermano...una ultima chispa...

* * *

"Los Exterminadores salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta, Gideon clavo el escudo al piso, y ambos se resguardaron por detrás, mientras, dentro del cuarto, Zael metió un golpe al tanque, esparciendo Prometio a todos sus atacantes, estos en furia comenzaron a atacar a Zael, quien no resistió mucho, solo lo suficiente para raspar su puño de combate contra un metal y crear una chispa...chispa que genero una flama y...una explosión..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Una tremenda explosión se escucho dentro de la nave, mas en el espacio solo hubo silencio, las luces de emergencia comenzaron a apagarse y prenderse rápidamente, una voz de maquina decía fuerte !Peligro, Peligro, Daño en el casco lateral (Hull Breach) Tomando Medidas De Contención!"

"La nave activo las defensas y una pared holográfica se recreo en vez del hueco que genero la explosión del tanque de prometio, la pared fue suficiente para calmar las luces y sonidos que emitía la grabación. Mas por el otro lado, en el espacio, la succión de la corriente generada por la explosión, hizo que decenas de Genestealers quedaran flotando muertos en el espacio junto al cadáver del hermano Zael"

"Gideon y Claudio quienes estaban resguardados detrás del escudo tormenta no fueron afectado por la explosión...mas todo ese alboroto, basto para alertar a mas de un grupo..."

Lorenzo: QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?

Leon: al parecer...una parte de la nave exploto...

Deino:...Zael?

Leon: es probable que no se controlo y hizo eso...pero...no podemos decir nada...

Lorenzo: igual vallamos a donde sucedió la explosión.

Calistarius: Parad! Hermanos!, las disformidad esta alterada...toda la legión de Genestealers se acerca por esta dirección...al parecer van hacia la explosión...

Lorenzo: rayos...MARINES, posiciones de defensa!

* * *

"Desde el fondo del pasillo se escuchaban muchas pisadas y arañones, eran cientos de Genestealers que corrían hacia los marines...sin razón alguna, solo a cargar contra todo lo que estuviera en frente"

Leon: ahí vienen, los veo...

Lorenzo: FOR THE EMPEROR!

"Leon apretó el gatillo y lanzo ráfagas de balas a los enemigos (Full Auto), los primeros Genestealers en la línea de carga cayeron abatidos y sus cuerpos estorbaban a los demás, mas estos saltaban y los pisaban, ahora su objetivo eran los Exterminadores"

"Mientras los marines disparaban, avanzaban, estaban cerca del lugar de la explosión, por una rendija salieron mas Genestealers quienes se abalanzaron sobre el hermano Deino"

Lorenzo: DEINO!, Valencio carga!

Leon: no quiero incomodar, pero ya necesito cambiar la carga del arma...necesito cobertura!

Calistarius: déjalo a mi hermano

"El Lexicario levanto su báculo de energía, invoco a la disformidad, mientras su capucha psíquica se prendía en rayos y chispas. Clavo su báculo al piso y lanzo una onda Psíquica (Psionic Attack) la cual impacto a todos los Genestealers y los dejo aturdidos.

Lorenzo: Hermanos! Contra ataque! (Counter Attack)

* * *

"Los marines golpearon con furia a sus contrincantes aturdidos, balas, puños y armas de energía, servían para matar a sus adversarios, Deino estaba herido, pero aun así, peleaba con valentía. De pronto...los Genestealers dejaron de pelear u acercarse y huyeron por donde vinieron...era un comportamiento extraño pero oportuno"

Leon: da la orden y los seguimos...ya me estoy cansando de sus emboscadas...

Lorenzo: calma hermano, ya casi llegamos al almacén...es mejor no romper el itinerario...

Valencio: Lorenzo, Deino no esta bien, tiene un corte en el costado, no pierde sangre pero es doloroso...

Deino: no se preocupen, sigamos...

"Los Exterminadores siguieron hasta toparse con lo que buscaban, el almacén...abrieron las pesadas puertas, para darse con la sorpresa de ver a dos personajes conocidos"

* * *

Lorenzo: Gideon! Claudio!

Gideon: esto es lo mejor que nos hemos encontrado en horas hermano...

Claudio: mejor que solo Genestealers...

Leon: donde esta Zael y los demás?

Gideon:...nos tuvimos que separar de Goriel y Noctis, no sabemos su paradero, por otro lado...el hermano Omnio y Zael cayeron en combate...

Leon: malditas bestias...

Lorenzo: muchas bajas para un solo día...por nuestro lado el hermano Scipio nos dejo también...

Gideon: Deino? estas bien?

Deino: no tanto, pero no tan mal para no seguir hermano.

Lorenzo: así que esto era lo que estaba en el almacén?

Gideon: indeed hermano...UNA REPLICA DE LA CAPILLA DE BAAL (Wrath Of Baal Chapel)


	13. Chapter 13

"Los Exterminadores avanzaron por el gran cuarto donde se encontraban, era un replica de una capilla muy famosa en su planeta natal, perteneciente a su Primarca Baal. Las paredes laterales del recinto tenían orlas por todos lados, incluso se podían ver imágenes de algunos estandartes de los capítulos de los Ángeles Sangrientos y algunas inscripciones que narraban hechos de sus batallas. En el centro del cuarto se encontraba una estatua enorme, era una replica de un marine en armadura de exterminador, haciendo referencia a un Chapter Master o al mismísimo Baal"

"Lo raro a todo esto, es que los exterminadores no veían por ningún lado reliquia alguna, era imposible que fuera la estatua, esta estaba para honrar el lugar, es mas el hermano Valencio, al inspeccionar el lugar, pudo decir que todo esto fue armado desde hace años. Eso quería decir que esta nave perteneció en su momento a algún planeta bajo el dominio de los Ángeles Sangrientos, y el destino quiso que se topara con ese planeta y recogiera la reliquia"

Claudio: bueno...no creo que tengamos que cargar esa estatua no?...

Lorenzo: por mas que queramos hermano...no podríamos...

Gideon: mínimo cuatro Dreadnoughts...es mas...nos hubiera caído bien uno...

Calistarius: hmmm algo me dice que esto es una fachada...Valencio, puedes ver si la estatua es hueca?

Valencio: negativo, es de metal solido...

Leon: entonces viaje a la nada?...y si todo esto fue una emboscada?

Valencio: negativo...debe haber algo aquí...

"El Lexicario invoco una ves mas los peligros de la disformidad y creando un velo sobre las paredes pudo ver a través de ellas, revisó cada pared hasta toparse con la mismísima estatua, para su sorpresa, detrás de esta había otro cuarto"

Calistarius: ahí lo tienen...

Lorenzo: hmmm la única forma de entrar es hacer un hueco en la pared? o me equivoco hermanos?

Leon: da igual, yo no veo puerta alguna y perderemos tiempo buscando algún pasadizo secreto...

Gideon: indeed...así que tenemos dos métodos de abrir un agujero, o Claudio y yo golpeamos la pared o Leon la destroza...mas no se cual hace menos bulla...

Valencio: yo creo...que mi puño sierra hermano...

Gideon: oh! verdad...como se me pudo olvidar! ja! seguid hermano, no te detengo...

* * *

"Luego de diez minutos de corte, el bloque de metal estuvo listo para ser derribado, Gideon golpeo con su martillo la pared y el pedazo cayo, revelando un nuevo cuarto, mas detrás de las paredes y techo se escuchaba mucho movimiento (The Swarm)"

"El nuevo cuarto era una bóveda de tesoros (Void Vault) había replicas de armas antiguas, mantos con letanías escritas, una colección de cascos y hombreras de marines espaciales, pero en el medio había algo que, a pesar del polvo y humedad, brillaba como el oro, es mas estaba hecho de oro con piedras preciosas, era un cáliz (The Artefact)"

Valencio: Por Baal, esa parece una de las copas de Sanguinius!

Gideon: indeed, se podría decir que es la copa perdida del hermano Corbulo en una de las tantas incursiones a Medusa V

Lorenzo: en si, es un tesoro que debe ser devuelto a su lugar natal

Leon: HERMANOS VENID RAPIDO!

Gideon: QUE PASA LEON!

Leon: es el hermano Deino, esta muy mal...creo que no resistirá mucho...

* * *

"En efecto Deino había perdido mucha sangre y sus órganos dejaban de funcionar cada ves mas rápido, los Exterminadores rodearon a su compañero, el cual se despidió de todos..."

Lorenzo: hoy es un día muy triste para nosotros, hemos perdido a muchos de nuestra escuadra, escuadra que paso por muchas batallas, mas hoy, es un día honorable para Deino, quien nos deja aquí, pero su cuerpo muere en un lugar sagrado, y así como todas estas reliquias, su cuerpo quedara aquí por siempre, su semilla genética se preservara para la eternidad y su alma protegerá este santuario de paz.

"Y dicho esto, el hermano Deino dejo de respirar, los marines guardaron silencio un largo rato...silencio que fue interrumpido, ya que estaban rodeados de decenas de Genestealers (Surrounded)

* * *

Lorenzo: muy bien marines, tenemos lo que venimos a buscar, solo debemos volver a la nave...

Leon: que hay de Goriel y Noctis?

Lorenzo: al volver a la nave los podremos rastrear, es mas el equipo del Capellán ya debería haber llegado o ya debe estar dentro de la nave, necesitamos reagruparnos...

Gideon: por mas que matamos a estas bestias siguen saliendo mas, se nota que esta nave fue hecha para atacar un planeta, es mas, podría ser la primera de otras...los Tyranidos están creando invasiones a escala usando naves como incurcionadores!

Leon: que coman metal entonces!

Gideon: hermanos, esperen, antes de lanzarnos al ataque, debajo nuestro...el Auspex capta algo...una señal con vida...

Lorenzo: uno de nosotros?

Gideon: negativo...es mas puedo jurar que debajo nuestro esta el mismísimo Núcleo de la nave (Machine Spirit Core)

Calistarius: el mismo núcleo nos protegerá, debemos bajar!

Leon: déjenmelo a mi, agrúpense a mi alrededor, disparare al piso en forma circular, por nuestro peso caeremos, eso si, mas de un monstruo nos seguirá en el proceso...

* * *

"Y dicho esto Leon disparo al piso, los Genestealers se lanzaron sobre los marines, quienes por su peso rompieron el bloque de metal que los sostenía. Los exterminadores cayeron justo al lado del mismísimo Núcleo. Los Genestealers que los siguieron, al caer, fueron electrocutados por destellos y rayos de energía que salían a propósito hacia ellos, los demás al ver esto, no se lanzaron y se quedaron arriba...al acecho"

"El Núcleo estaba suspendido en el aire, núcleo que impulsaba la vieja nace, pero debajo de este...se encontraba una persona, un ser...mitad maquina, mitad humano...un ciborg...pero no cualquier ciborg...era un Servitor!"


	14. Chapter 14

"El núcleo lanzaba rayos por todos lados, la mayoría hacia el agujero que crearon los marines, como si quisiera espantar a las bestias, debajo del núcleo, sentado en una silla de control, estaba un servitor, que al parecer estuvo años ahí...lo peor de todo...es que pertenecía a un capitulo de marines espaciales..."

Valencio: lo veo...y no lo creo, por Baal...es un servitor...y activo!

Lorenzo: eso no me importa hermano...tengo preguntas a esa maquina...SERVITOR IDENTIFIQUESE AHORA MISMO!

* * *

- "Escaneando sujetos"..."Escaneo completo"..."Analizando"..."ID reconocida"..."Hermano Lorenzo, capitán de la escuadra de exterminadores que tengo al frente"..."dígame hermano, en que lo puedo servir..."

Lorenzo: A que capitulo perteneces? y porque estas solo aquí?, ES MAS, porque no te has comunicado contra nosotros?

- "Lamento lo ocurrido hermano, a usted y su escuadrón, soy el Servitor XG9920, modelo de disparo, no me encuentro equipo con armas en estos momentos, pertenezco a la escuadra de la Ala De La Muerte (Deathwing), mi creador es el Tecnomarine Hephaestus"

Gideon: donde esta tu creador? y donde esta tu escuadra?

- "ID identificada, hermano Gideon, segundo al mando"..."No podría decirle donde esta mi escuadra, fui separada de ella hace ya mucho"

Lorenzo: de donde vienes?

- "de Daed, la escuadra de la Deathwing fue asignada a limpiar un planeta en cuarentena infestado por Tyranidos, lo ultimo que recuerda mi base de datos es que fui capturado por Tyranidos y mi data fue corrompida"

Lorenzo: corrompida?...

Calistarius: en efecto...este servitor ah pasado al lado oscuro...detecto algo dentro de él, una segunda mente...

- "ID reconocida Lexicario Calistarius"..."en efecto Lexicario, eso se debe al contacto con la mente enjambre..."

Leon: por Baal!

Lorenzo: explíquese servitor...

- "al parecer la mente enjambre poseyó lo que quedaba de mi mente viva, obligándome a activar esta nave y dirigirla a Baal, juzgando por el contenido, para una invasión, mi trayectoria esta, colisionar con la capital del planeta, una ves hecho esto, abrir las puertas y dejar a los Genestealers sueltos, estos deberían esconderse hasta que las demás flotas Tyranidas llegaran"

Lorenzo: que horrible descubrimiento...la mente enjambre...usando un servitor...

Calistarius: esta maquina aun debe generar Sinapsis, debe ser apagado y desmantelado, ya ah sido tocado por la maldad pura...

- "En efecto Lexicario, pido ser destruido, esta nave entro a un túnel de gusano en el espacio, de esa manera llego mas rápido de lo esperado, pero dentro del túnel pasaron 3 años, 3 años que necesité para depurar mis circuitos, mas no tener control completo sobre mi mismo, por esa razón no puedo ayudarlos, merezco ser destruido, ya que mis circuitos están fuera de ser reparados..."

Calistarius: acuerdo contigo servitor, no se si serviste bien o mal a tu escuadra, no se si esta, esta viva, lo único que se, es que debes ser apagado...

Gideon: un momento...él esta conectado al nucleo...si lo destruimos...

Leon: la nave dejara de moverse o peor aun, podría iniciar una secuencia de autodestrucción...no tendríamos tiempo de salir de aquí...

- "en efecto...estoy conectado al núcleo, y conectado al mecanismo de autodestrucción"

* * *

Lorenzo: muy bien volvamos a la nave y destruimos esta navío disparando todo lo que tengamos.

- "una ultima cosa que le podría interesar hermano Lorenzo"...hay un segundo grupo de Exterminadores, esta cerca de aquí, se mueve hacia la bahía de carga secundaria...en ese lugar detecto, que todos los Genestealers están aglomerándose y ahí mismo se encuentra una criatura que genera sinapsis"

Lorenzo: por el emperador!, el Capellán esta yendo hacia una trampa...Servitor, nos puedes dar un mapa?

- "en efecto, es lo mínimo y único que puedo hacer, y por si se preguntan, no puedo rastrear a sus otros dos compañeros que se separaron de Uds."

Gideon: con el mapa nos basta, debemos evitar mas bajas antes de que sea tarde

"El servitor proyecto un mapa, Gideon lo cargo a su Auspex y los Exterminadores partieron al rescate de sus compañeros...mas en otro lado de la nave..."

* * *

Raziel: perfecto ese fue el ultimo...conteo?

Metraen: matamos 32 Genestealers, todos nosotros estamos intactos...no hay rastro de nada a los alrededores...

Raziel: perfecto sigamos, capto una energía tremenda en esos túneles de mantenimiento (Maintenance Tunnels)


	15. Chapter 15

Raziel: Adron me escuchas? - Cambio

(Fuerte y claro Capellán)

Raziel: acabamos de toparnos con un gran numero de Genestealers, igual todos han sido neutralizados, como vamos con el mapeo?

(En buen camino hermano, cada paso que Uds. dan, nuestra computadora traza un mapa de su locación y lugares aledaños, es mas, delante de Uds. están los túneles de mantenimiento)

Raziel: en efecto, hacia ahí nos dirigimos, una presencia muy fuerte eh sentido en esa dirección.

(aunque, aun tengo que decir, que me incomoda no estar ahí con Uds. y haberme quedado en la nave...)

Kaphael: que va Adron...como vamos a meterte aquí...si disparas un solo tiro del Lanzamisiles Ciclón...seria el fin de la nave...

(y de la amenaza...)

Metraen: y de nosotros...

Raziel: como siempre, nuestro grupo tan ameno...si ya no tienen algo mas que decir, podemos seguir hermanos?

Metraen: indeed!

* * *

"El equipo del Capellán Raziel llego a los túneles de mantenimiento, este lugar olía fuerte a humedad, tenia varias rendijas que brotaban agua sucia, rendijas de abertura muy grande, ideal para que un Genestealer espere a su presa a escondidas...Los marines debían atravesar este lugar, su meta, la gran puerta negra al fondo de todo este drenaje"

Kaphael: ok quien va primero, no me miren hermanos...la ultima ves fui yo...y no me fue tan bien...

Metraen: yo iré, no tengo miedo!

Kaphael: no es miedo...solo que detesto las emboscadas, y SE que ahí hay Tyranidos...

Raziel: JA! Uds. son jóvenes aun hermanos, yo iré solo, cruzare solo y les daré la señal para que pasen, es mas, pase lo que pase, no me ayuden...

Kaphael: pero capellán...

Raziel: intentas desobedecer una orden de un superior?

Kaphael: no capellán, aquí esperaremos...

"Raziel dejo su Crosius Arcanum, arma poderosa de energía en el piso, se arrodillo, formo un puño con su mano izquierda y se golpe el casco en forma de cráneo que usaba tres veces. Los Capellanes usan este tipo de casco para infundir terror en sus enemigos, se dice que son seres muy solitarios y autoritarios, mas de un marine puede pedirle consejo, mas no esperes oír lo que no querías oír."

"Raziel tomo su arma de energía y avanzo con paso firme, en su camino había 4 rendijas, cada una podía contener algo no esperado. Raziel paso frente la primera rendija, ni la miro, solo paso, es mas, se podría decir que la ignoro o sabia que no había nada ahí?, al llegar a la segunda rendija, se paro frente a ella dio 4 tiros hacia el interior del hueco, a los segundos dos Genestealers muertos cayeron, sus compañero estaban atónitos, había una leyenda que decía que Raziel podía predecir los movimientos de los enemigos"

"Raziel se volteo a sus compañeros y dijo:"

Raziel: aquí en la tercera rendija...aquí están varios...mas en la cuarta...por ahora no hay nada...

"Raziel se quedo parado un rato, antes de avanzar a la tercera rendija...pero en ves de caminar, corrió de frente a la cuarta rendija, lo cual hizo que los Genestealers de la tercera rendija salieron corriendo tras él. Raziel salto desde donde estaba y se metió en la cuarta rendija, las bestias lo siguieron, todos se perdieron de vista mas solo se escuchaban golpes de energía y disparos...al cabo de un rato...era todo silencio...y un minuto después...el Capellán salió ileso, salto al camino y les grito a sus compañeros:"

Raziel: ya, ahora pueden venir hermanos

Kaphael: bromea verdad? eso era todo?

Raziel: solo si el destino lo quiere habrá mas...

Metraen: sabias palabras, usted honra el legado de los Capellanes, son maquinas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

(eh...paso algo?)

Kaphael: si, te perdiste de mucho...

(ok...si pasa algo mas, salgo de aquí y los sigo...)

Kaphael: tu sabes que pasara si lo haces hermano...

(si ya se. Pero uno no pierde nada soñando, ah por si les interesa...15 Genestealers van a su ubicación, saldrán por la rendija que esta frente al Capellán, que seria la cuarta)

* * *

Raziel: hermanos venid a mi y únanse al odio común!

Kaphael: letanías del odio son infundidas en nosotros!

Metraen: consumidas en nuestra mente y alma, pudriendo a nuestros enemigos!

"y así fue, los Genestealers salieron del hueco, chillando y rasguñando las paredes, enseñaban las dientes como riéndose a lo que los marines dijeron, mas estos, se pararon firmes frente a ellos"

"Kaphael disparo su bolter de asalto mientras lanzaba una granada de humo al agujero, los monstruos que salieron después estaban despistados, acción que uso Metraen a su ventaja disparándoles a matar"

"El capellán huyo hacia atrás, lo siguieron 4 Genestealers, él sabia que no era buena idea estar todos juntos, así evitarían una emboscada. Guio a las cuatro bestias lejos de sus compañeros y lanzando palabras de odio golpeo a uno con su Crosius, mientras maldecía a otra bestia le metió dos disparos en el cráneo. Una tercera bestia fue mas hábil, salto por la espalda del marine y se quedo sobre sus hombros, mas el Capellán se tiro de espaldas al piso e hiso que la bestia callera, Raziel estiro el brazo que tenia el bolter y disparo boca arriba al monstruo matándolo. El ultimo Genestealer aprovecho que el Capellán estaba en el piso y se acerco por un lado con las garras listas, es aquí donde el Capellán giro la muñeca y con su Crosius le partió el cuello a la bestia de un solo golpe (Traumatic Blow)

"Por otro lado Kaphael y Metraen terminaban de rematar a los últimos Tyranidos..."

* * *

(ok déjenme adivinar...acabaron con todos, todos Uds. están ilesos...el Capellán se lucio...y yo aquí no?)

Raziel: calma hermano, tus palabras sarcásticas serán recompensadas, tu tendrás una misión mas importante que la de todos nosotros

(ver para creer Capellán, solo espero que, sin mi presencia no les pase nada a Uds...no me perdonaría no haber desobedecido su orden)

Raziel: con FE hermano, yo se que detrás de esta puerta, esta nuestro destino!

"Y el Capellán y su equipo abrieron la pesada puerta, que chillo horrendamente, solo para develar un cuarto enorme, de pisos de mas de 10 metros de altura y una profundidad de casi 200 metros", era un almacén abandonado, pero lo mas horrendo de todo era, que por todos lados se veían picos extraños, de origen Tyranido, mas de un marine sabe que esas cosas, no son mas que Chimeneas Espora (Spore Chimney) y si estas están aquí, es porque aquí están la madriguera de las bestias...pero hay algo mas...aquí también debe estar la criatura sináptica"

Kaphael: Capellán...

Raziel: en efecto hermano...esto es una Guarida de Genestealer (Genestealer Lair). Que mejor premio no nos pudo tocar!

Metraen: eso quiere decir que aquí este el jefe? no?

Raziel: indeed hermano, es mas...fíjate de frente a tu izquierda, sobre ese pico de esa chimenea rojiza, lo ves...

Metraen: no...espera!, lo veo...es...

Raziel: ESE es nuestro premio, nuestro enemigo y amigo de muerte...UN BROOD LORD!


	16. Chapter 16

"En efecto, tenían frente a ellos a un Brood Lord, esta criatura era mucho mas grande que un Genestealer normal, sin decir que llevaba consigo un exoesqueleto mas resistente que el de sus hermano, sus cuatro largo brazos concluían en un trio de garras cada uno, si un Genestealer era algo aterrador, no hay palabras para describir a un Brood Lord..."

"El Brood Lord lanzo un chillido que altero el silencio que habitaba el gran cuarto, de las sombras y escondrijos, comenzaron a salir mas y mas Genestealers (The Swarm), en si esta era su madriguera y la defenderían a toda costa. Si sus ataques en escuadras no lograron acabar con sus enemigos, un ataque de todo el enjambre lo haría..."

Kaphael: Capellán...

Raziel: si hermano, este es el momento de entonar los himnos de glorias y penas...

"Dicho esto el Capellán comenzó a recitar una Letanía de Odio (Litany Of Hate), su voz retumbo mas que el chillido que lanzo el Brood Lord, se podía decir que algunos Genestealers se volvieron a esconder, mas el Brood Lord solo observaba a quien seria su primer presa, el mismísimo Capellán"

Raziel: Muy bien hermanos, el plan es este, avanzaremos en línea, yo a la carga. Uds. me cubrirán las espaldas y costados, el objetivo, es el Brood Lord, una ves que caiga los demás perderán la Sinapsis y tendremos chances de seguir en línea recta hasta la otra puerta de salida, ahí nos reagruparemos, entendido?

Kaphael: entendido.

Metraen: igualmente

Raziel: muy bien...EXTERMINADORES AVANZEN!

"AND WE SHALL KNOW NO FEAR"

* * *

"Y comenzó el avance empedernido de los Exterminadores (Purposeful Advance), Raziel encabezo la carga mientras lanzaba palabras de odio y dirigía su mirada hacia el Brood Lord, que seguía inmóvil encima del pico de una chimenea espora. Metraen era el segundo en la fila, lanzo una granada de humo hacia adelante, confundiendo con esta acción a los Genestealers, mas los exterminadores no fueron en línea recta, sino que aprovecharon el humo para abrirse por los costados..."

"Kaphael se fue por la izquierda y Metraen por la derecha, el Capellán siguió de frente entrando al humo y saliendo justo enfrente de toda una turba de Genestealers que pensaban encarar a los tres marines, mas el capellán freno en seco, estiro su Crosius Arcanum el cual comenzó a brillar y dio un grito "Burn Heretic!" y del Crosius salieron flamas celestes que quemaron a todos los Genestealers que tenia en frente, luego de esto, el arma de energía perdió su brillo, debía recargarse antes de volver a hacer un ataque así y esto demoraría un tiempo"

"Kaphael y Metraen comenzaron a disparar por los costados, los Genestealers estaban siendo rodeados por ambos flancos, pero en el fragor de la batalla nadie se dio cuenta de que el Brood Lord había dejado su posición...Metraen lanzo una ultima granada de humo hacia donde se encontraba el capellán, cubriéndolo de un velo gris, los Genestealers se metían al humo, mas el casco del Capellán le permitía ver claramente todo y a golpes de Crosius y disparos de bolter seguía tumbando bestias"

* * *

"Metraen tuvo problemas con un Genestealer que se coló por un lado, mas el marine le conecto un golpe en la cara, logrando que su mandíbula se rompa y caiga al piso gimiendo de dolor, el marine le escupió a la bestia tirada en el piso...pero por encima de Metraen estaba el Brood Lord..."

"Metraen se dio cuenta y disparo al techo, el Brood Lord sin miedo a ser impactado se lanzo de cara contra Metraen, aunque recibió algunos impactos de bala, su ataque fue exitoso, logro botarle el arma al marine...Metraen intento golpear con su puño de energía al Lord, pero este se agacho casi al ras del piso, se volvió a erguir y con una garra le araño toda la cara a Metraen, quien lanzo un grito de dolor...el Brood Lord se divertía con su presa..."

Raziel: Kaphael apoya a Metraen, yo estoy ocupado aquí!

Kaphael: en eso estoy!

"Kaphael corrió pisando cadáveres de Genestealers, y empujo a toda bestia que estaba enfrente de él, su misión era llegar donde su hermano de batalla, atravesó la cortina de humo y cuando salió del otro extremo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el Brood Lord tenia la cabeza de Metraen en una mano...su cuerpo estaba a sus pies"

* * *

"Kaphael quedo atónito, sentía una furia e ira por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo esta hizo que no se moviera, el Brood Lord lo vio, soltó la cabeza y corrió en carga hacia Kaphael, quien seguía sin moverse...pero reacciono para disparar con su bolter...esto no fue nada para el Lord quien esquivaba todo mientras se movía...Kaphael se estaba desesperando...sus tiros fallaban y parecía su fin...el Lord salto con los cuatro brazos y las doce garras estiradas para clavarse en el marine, cuando desde el humo, el Crosius del Capellán salió volando como un misil para empotrarse de lleno en el estomago de la bestia mandándolo volar en la dirección en la que vino"

Raziel: respira hermano, aun no acaba esto, luego podrás recapacitar en lo que fallaste!

Kaphael: lo siento...no llegue a tiempo...

Raziel: las cosas pasan por algo, sin ese algo no suceden y es por ese algo por el cual las recordamos siempre...

"Raziel dejo al marine donde estaba y se acerco al Brood Lord que estaba jadeando en el piso, respiraba agitado por el fuerte golpe que lo dejo sin aire...los demás Genestealers intentaban acercarse a atacar, pero al ver a su líder tumbado en el suelo dudaban de la acción..."

Raziel: bestia inmunda, ahora tendré que matar a todos tus amigos, es el mínimo equivalente a que tu haigas matado a uno de los míos...

"El Lord chillo y saco la lengua, solo para recibir en la cara cuatro tiros del bolter del Capellán. Al ver esto, los demás Genestealers huyeron hacia el final del cuarto, algunos se escondieron, otros no se sabe a donde se fueron, pero ya habían perdido la sinapsis y no serian estorbo alguno, mas el Capellán estaba lleno de cólera"

* * *

Raziel: te diría que vallásemos y matemos a cada uno, uno por uno...hermano Kaphael, pero, se que no tenemos tantas balas... y no quiero dejar el cuerpo de Metraen tirado aquí, hay que sacarlo.

Kaphael: yo me encargo de eso, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

(Capellán... -Cambio)

Raziel: dime Adron...

(Solo hay dos señales de Uds...quien murió...)

Kaphael: Metraen...lo siento hermano...

(por eso dije...igual ya no tiene sentido...ahora no me lo perdonare toda la vida...)

Raziel aun tienes muchas vidas por quitar por delante hermano, esto es la senda de la guerra...

"Justo cuando al Capellán termino su línea, por la misma puerta por donde ingresaron él y su equipo, aparecieron Lorenzo con los demás Exterminadores, al fin, los grupos estaban reunidos..."


	17. Chapter 17

Lorenzo: Capellán! que bueno encontrarlo, justo nos dirigíamos aquí, nos topamos con que aquí seria una emboscada y al mismo tiempo el nido de las bestias...

Raziel: en efecto hermano...mas nuestro compañero Metraen no logro sobrevivir a la batalla...

Gideon: si te contáramos lo que nos ah pasado...

Raziel: habrá tiempo después hermanos, es mejor salir de aquí, tienen lo que vinieron a buscar?

Valencio: en efecto, encontramos una reliquia sagrada, un cáliz antiguo, debemos llevarlo a Baal

Raziel: perfecto, el hermano Adron se quedo en nuestra nave, solo debemos volver por donde vinimos

Calistarius: no se tu Raziel, pero yo siento algo en el aire...

"Un fuerte golpe remeció toda la nave y la sección donde se encontraban los marines comenzó a temblar..."

Leon: terremoto? en la nave?

Gideon: imposible...

Lorenzo: esperen esta parando...es mas la vibración decrece en esa dirección...

Calistarius: Gideon que sección de la nave esta ahí?

Gideon: el Auspex no detecta nada...

(Si me disculpan, saludos hermanos, soy Adron desde la nave, nuestro mapeo si logra ver que hay detrás de esa puerta, es un largo y amplio corredor exterior) (Exterior Plankway)

Raziel: hay algo vivo?

(Negativo...nada se mueve)

Leon: pero que nos importa...salgamos de aquí y volemos la nave...

"una ves mas la nave comenzó a temblar y se escuchaban crujidos de metal por todos lados. Los marines no sabían de donde provenían, mas estaba en guardia, un fuerte golpe los hizo voltear, y un gran bloque del techo callo, bloqueando la entrada de la habitación"

Leon: ok...no podemos volver por donde vinimos...debemos ir, justo por donde provienen esa vibraciones...

Lorenzo: así es equipo, todos en formación y avancen! (Enter Formation)

* * *

"Los Exterminadores prosiguieron su camino por el corredor vacío y silencioso, solo se escuchaban sus pisadas, mas se podía sentir una vibración en las paredes, este recinto era de techos muy altos, mas no había rastros de enemigos"

Leon: tal ves el núcleo de la nave esta vibrando.

Raziel: en los años que llevo viajando en naves, nunca eh visto que un núcleo vibre tanto al punto de romper techos hermano.

Calistarius: aguarden!...algo se acerca...

"Los marines se cubrieron las espaldas, mas no había nada por ningún lado, las vibraciones comenzaron a aumentar y se concentraron en una de las paredes"

Valencio:...vienen de aquí atrás...

"Valencio toco la pared con su puño de combate, cuando esta exploto y el pobre Valencio salió volando por los aires para empotrarse con el otro extremo de la habitación, quedando inconsciente"

Lorenzo: VALENCIO!

Raziel: POR EL EMPERADOR!

"Del hueco que se había creado emergió una criatura enorme era diez veces el tamaño de un Exterminador, tenia aspecto de un gusano enorme, con espinas por todos lados, dos pares de garras enormes como brazos, y otras cuatro mas pequeñas, tenia una cola larga y puntiaguda. Pero lo peor de todo era su cara, tenia una mandíbula enorme que se habría en cuatro dejando ver varias filas de dientes afilados, era una pesadilla..."

* * *

Lorenzo: MAWLOC! Marines derríbenlo!

"La enorme criatura era un Mawloc, quien se lanzo de lleno sin impórtale las balas que recibía, parecía que rebotan en esta. Se movió rápidamente y se coloco en medio de la formación, con su larga cola intento golpear a Claudio mas este lo esquivo rápidamente (Quick Instincts). Leon abrió fuego con el cañón de asalto y concentro todo los disparos en la cabeza de la bestia, esta escupió un liquido que no era mas que acido puro, el cual iba de lleno hacia Leon, este solo logro saltar justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe, mas el arma quedo derretida"

Leon: hermanos, el cañón de asalto no sirve!

Gideon: Leon, ve por Valencio, sácalo de aquí!

Calistarius: Capellán, tu Crosius esta cargado?

Raziel: negativo, aun no...

Calistarius: CUIADO HERMANOS!

"La bestia intento arremeter contra todos, mas el Lexicario genero un campo de energía (Power Field) quien protegió a todos, mas nuevamente con su horrible cola, la bestia arremetió, haciendo volar a todos en varias direcciones..."

* * *

"Claudio salió volando y fue justo a clavarse de espaldas con un metal salido en la pared, el pedazo de fierro atravesó su armadura por la cintura, Lorenzo fue a su ayuda, mas el Mawloc se interpuso entre él y su compañero, de repente la bestia recibió un disparo en el ojo (Target Lock), era la puntería del hermano Kaphael desde lejos. Mas esto, enfureció a la bestia quien cargo contra él"

"El Mawloc lanzo otra ronda de acido que fue a parar hacia Kaphael, el marine estaba inerte, ya que el golpe lo había dejado mareado aun. La gran bola de acido iba a impactar de lleno al Exterminador, si no fuera porque Raziel se interpuso, recibiendo todo el acido encima"

Kaphael: CAPELLAN NO!

Raziel: despreocúpate hermano...mi armadura necesita mas que una simple lluvia de acido para ser penetrada

"Y en efecto, Raziel estaba ileso, todo esto gracias a su armadura bendecida por los Tecno Sacerdotes de Marte (Armour Of Contempt), mas no había que abusar de la suerte. Gideon salto hacia la bestia y la impacto en un costado con su Martillo Trueno, esta intentó comer de un bocado a Gideon, mas este puso su escudo en medio de la boca de la bestia, (Block) el resultado, la bestia quedo trabada mordiendo el escudo, mas no fue por mucho, ya que de tanta presión, el Mawloc rompió el Escudo Tormenta en varios pedazos"

* * *

"El Lexicario genero una tormenta de rayos, mas estos parecían solo hacer cosquillas al monstruo, sin decir que las balas de los pocos Bolteres de Asalto que les quedaban a los marines, se estaban acabando. Al otro extremo de la batalla, Lorenzo logro destrabar a Claudio del trozo de metal, Lorenzo le pregunto a Claudio si estaba bien, mas este se paro rápidamente y salió en carga directa contra el Mawloc...Lorenzo se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba...con la Fiebre Roja!"

"Claudio corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, (Heroic Charge) las Cuchillas Relámpago que llevaba en cada puño se encendieron, y de un salto fue a parar sobre la espalda del Mawloc, este se dio cuenta, mas no podía hacer nada, el marine clavo sus cuchillas en la espalda de la bestia, la cual gritaba de dolor...pero con la cola intento derribar de un golpe a Claudio".

"Claudio se dio cuenta de este movimiento a tiempo, destrabo las cuchillas de la espalda del Mawloc y dio un salto, la cola golpeo el aire, y Claudio volvió a caer sobre la espalda del Tyranido. El Mawloc no fue tonto y se deslizo contra las paredes, raspando su espalda para safarze de Claudio, los demás marines no podían disparar o hacer algo, no querían herir a su compañero..."

Calistarius: por Baal...Claudio, tiene un aura roja...es la fiebre roja...

Raziel: indeed, hace mucho que no veía algo parecido...

Calistarius: Lorenzo...tu sabias de esto?

Lorenzo: si Lexicario, no se lo comentamos...no queríamos llamar mas la atención...yo asumo toda la responsabilidad...

Calistarius: si por el emperador volvemos, tendré que presentar un informe sobre todo esto y Claudio no lo pasara bien que digamos...

"De tantos golpes contra la pared, el Mawloc logro zafarse de Claudio, quien rodo por el suelo. El Tyranido no perdió tiempo y arremetió contra el, mas Claudio lo esquivo rápidamente (Evasión), giro en el aire y le clavo su garra izquierda en la cabeza de la bestia, la cual cayo al piso...Claudio se acerco, subió sobre la cabeza del Mawloc y comenzó a dar de zarpazos a la cabeza del monstruo, hasta abrir su piel y clavar sus garras en su cerebro..."


	18. Chapter 18

"En efecto...la bestia había muerto"

Calistarius: muy bien, la bestia murió...ahora...que alguien frene a Claudio...

"Claudio se bajo de la cabeza de la bestia y miro a todos los demás, aun tenia un frenesí de lucha y parecía que atacaría a todos, Gideon apretó el mango de su martillo trueno, sabia que si Claudio cargaba contra alguien, él debería detenerlo...mas cuando Claudio dio sus primero pasos, la cola del Mawloc se movió y se fue a clavar directo al marine, el enorme aguijón atravesó a Claudio quien murió en el instante..."

Gideon: CLAUDIO!

Lorenzo: como puede estar vivo!?

Calistarius: eh oído que algunas de estas monstruosidades llevan dos cerebros...que horrible descubrirlo de esta manera...

"En efecto, el Mawloc tenia un cerebro detrás del otro, el coloso se incorporo chillando y botando sangre por la boca, dio un grito horrible y comenzó a mover sus garras"

Gideon: lamento decir esto hermanos...pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer...

Raziel: si hay algo aun...darle la señal al hermano Adron que vuele esta nave...sea con nosotros dentro...

Lorenzo:...todo sea por cumplir la misión...

Calistarius: aun hay algo que se puede hacer, o puedo hacer, mejor dicho, intentare lanzar un ataque psíquico contra el cerebro de la bestia...

Lorenzo: pero eso es suicidio, los que lo han hecho, han entrado en contacto con las mismísima mente enjambre y no han vuelto para contarlo...

Calistarius: hasta donde yo se Lorenzo, soy parte de tu unidad, mas no eres mi superior, así que, yo lanzare mi ataque.

Lorenzo: agreed.

Raziel: mis respetos, no eres mi favorito, pero confió en ti Lexicario.

Calistarius: agradezco tus elogios, mas guárdalos para cuando vuelva...

* * *

"El Lexicario se fue a parar frente a la bestia, la cual seguía sangrando, chillando y lista para atacar. Calistarius comenzó a cargar energía en su báculo y comenzó su chequeo psíquico, de su espalda comenzaron a salir rayos y chispas, todo su ser comenzó a iluminarse y de sus ojos y boca salían rayos de luz blanca, se podía ver que sus pies se separaron del suelo y levitaba, apunto con el cetro al demonio y lanzo su ataque"

"El impacto dio en lleno la mente de la bestia, su mente y la del Lexicario eran una, el Lexicario comenzó a lanzar rayos mentales sobre el cerebro del Mawloc quien se iba retorciendo de dolor al piso...mas la mente del Lexicario llego a contactar a la mismísima mente enjambre...el rostro de Calistarius comenzó a envejecer y un gesto de dolor irradiaba"

Leon: Lorenzo sácalo de ahí!

Lorenzo: negativo, esta batalla es de él, si interferimos podríamos causar una grieta en el espacio-tiempo...

"En otras palabras el cerebro del Lexicario se estaba friendo vivo...mas el Mawloc no pudo mas y cayo derrotado, humo salía de su cráneo, ahora vacío, el Lexicario dejo de brillar, sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, pero al tocarlo, cayo en seco al piso. Los demás se acercaron a él, solo para descubrir con horror, que el Lexicario había perdido su mente, arrastrada a la disformidad, él no resistió la batalla mental y también perdió, muriendo en el proceso"

* * *

Lorenzo: Raziel...dile a Adron que se prepare a destruir la nave, pídele que si puede traiga la nuestra a la salida mas cercana...

(eh eso no será problema hermano Lorenzo)

Lorenzo: pasa algo Adron?

(negativo, tengo a otra persona en la línea, lo pongo en contacto...)

((Lorenzo, hermano, todo esta bien, la nave esta lista esperando))

Lorenzo: Goriel? eres tu? no puedo creerlo, pensé que te habíamos perdido! (Rescue Space Marine)

((para nada hermano, hierba malo no muere, se esparce))

Lorenzo: Adron guíanos a la salida mas cercana y prepara tu mejor tiro

(afirmativo)

* * *

"Y así solo ocho de los dieciséis Exterminadores que comprendían la escuadra logro salir con vida, Lorenzo y los demás llevaron el cuerpo del Lexicario y de Claudio, no pudieron rescatar los demás cuerpos, mas honraron sus muertes con un cantico de batalla".

"Lorenzo y el grupo, abordo la nave principal y despegaron al espacio...al otro extremo del Space Hulk, la pequeña nave secundaria, piloteada por Adron estaba en posición de tiro, Adron localizo los puntos flacos de la nave y donde debían impactar sus disparos para hacer una reacción en cadena y destruir toda la nave de una ves"

(Adron estas listo hermano?)

Adron: listo desde hace ya muchas horas...

(entonces prosigue y que el emperador guie tus disparos!)

Adron: en el fondo el Capellán tuvo razón, tengo una misión muy importante...

"Adron estaba afuera de la nave secundaria, parado encima de ella usando unos estabilizadores de movimiento, estos eran una botas especiales que usaban hace años las escuadras de Devastadores para estabilizar los disparos. Adron los usaba para sostenerse al fuselaje de la nave, miro por ultima ves a la gran nave denominada Space Hulk y medito un rezo por sus compañeros caídos y que ahora formaran parte del polvo cósmico. Ajusto su mira incorporada en su casco y se predispuso a disparar todos los misiles de su Lanzamisiles Ciclón".

* * *

"Sus hermanos en la otra nave vieron por las ventanas y pantallas, como de los hombros del marine salían los misiles volando, no hubo sonido alguno, solo se vio unos destellos en medio del oscuro espacio, los misiles avanzaron rápidamente (Cyclonic Volley) eh impactaron en los blancos premeditados, la consecuencia, la nave comenzó a explotar y una ves mas, un espectáculo de silencio se vio frente a sus ojos, la nave se hacia pedazos y el fuego que emergía se apagaba en contacto con el espacio".

"Luego, ambas naves se encontraron y retomaron su camino a Baal, mas en el camino de regreso..."

* * *

Raziel: así que hubo un servitor...y era de un escuadrón de la Deathwing...que interesante y misterioso, debemos averiguar si la Deathwing logro salir victoriosa, se les escapo este navío o paso lo peor. Debemos saberlo para planificar nuestro siguiente movimiento.

Gideon: yo creo poder ayudar con eso, este Servo Cráneo lo encontramos en el Space Hulk, Claudio lo estaba llevando, en medio de la batalla lo perdió, pero antes de irnos me tope con él, lo recogí y pues aquí lo tienen...

Lorenzo: indeed, no pudimos sacar información del aparato porque estaba gastado y sin energía, mas aquí en la nave, si será posible.

"Gideon conecto el servo cráneo a la fuente de poder, el cráneo robótico se prendió y dijo lo siguiente:"

- Servo Cráneo FH 34k5. Data completa, videos completos, memoria llena, al acabarse mi batería, caí sin uso alguno en la nave, a la cual entre para grabar los hechos que pasaron post, la batalla en el planeta Daed -

Lorenzo: Servo Craneo, muéstranos tus archivos, queremos saberlo todo...

* * *

- Comenzando reproducción -

"Pero esa ya es otra historia..."


End file.
